Love Shock
by rizzoli-isles-is-life
Summary: Another Rizzoli and Isles Fanfic enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Maura**_

She was really fatigued and she needed rest to relax her body. She slipped into the bathtub and relaxed her muscles. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up in the waterproof case. It was Jane. "Maybe I could come and watch some TV?" she had texted. Maura replied with a simple yes. She put the phone back and she closed her eyes. The name Jane was on her brain. Her eyes shut wide open and she grabbed the sides of the tub in shock. "I'm in love with her," she said out loud. She got out ungracefully and threw on a bathrobe and stared at herself in the mirror thinking "I'm in love. But it can't be. We're just friends. Or maybe not." She walked into her bedroom and laid down onto the plush bed. "She's coming over too." She jumped out of the bed and immediately got ready. She was still in a stupor.

_**Jane**_

She sat at her desk doing paperwork. She had no one to go home to so she stayed at the station. "I should ask her if I can come over," she thought out loud. Frost walked by and teased, "yeah text your girlfriend for some hot lesbian sex." "SHUT THE HELL UP." Jane replied. "Hey you're the one who has a crush on Maura. Just text her" Frost advised. Jane picked up her phone and answered, "Fine. Only because I don't want to do paperwork till 2 AM. "Maybe I could come and watch some TV?" About five minutes later she got a reply saying, "yes." She stood and stretched, "Well, see you later Frost." Frost gave her a look saying, "HAVE FUN." She smacked him on the head on the way out. She walked out of the station just thinking of Maura.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Maura**_

She put on light makeup and a nice blouse and slacks. "Why I am worrying so much." She wondered. "She doesn't care what I look like, and I've never cared so much before. I guess its because I've finally realized my attractions toward Jane." The doorbell rang a couple times and she ran toward the door. She collected herself before opening the door. She opened the door, the postman stood there with a package. Disappointed, she frowned; she took the package and signed for it. She set the package angrily onto the counter of her kitchen. Bass walked over to her slowly, Maura bent over and petted him on his shell. "I got way too excited, didn't I" The doorbell rang again. She sped walked to the door and opened the door to see Jane smiling. She smiled back at her gorgeous smile. "Hey Maur' you going to let me in?" Jane asked still smiling. "Yeah, sorry. Come in." Maura moved and let Jane in. Jane walked to the kitchen taking her jacket off. "Jane…" Maura said quietly. "Yes?" Jane answered. "Soo… What do you want to watch?" Maura questioned Jane. "I don't know, just flip through channels I guess." They both sat on the couch and sat in silence while flipping through some channels. She wanted to watch a documentary and Jane wanted sports and they couldn't agree.

They had finally settled on something. NCIS. There was a marathon running, so they pretty much watched NCIS until 4 in the morning. Maura looked over at Jane and said "this show is pretty accurate isn't it?" "Yeah they have everything pretty correct." Jane answered. Maura kept looking at Jane's lips. "I really to know how they feel, probably really soft." She wondered. Jane's hand moved really fast to squeeze Maura's hand because one of the main characters got shot. Maura's eyes started watering and she started crying. Jane put her arm around Maura and hugged her. She was horribly distraught that Kate had died. She was her favorite character. When Jane tried comforting her, it surprisingly did comfort her. Jane's warm touch around her body made her happy. She turned her head and looked into Jane's eyes. Jane's big brown eyes were practically begging her to kiss Jane.

_**Jane**_

She drove down the many streets of Boston just thinking of Maura. She thought of her hair, skin, lips, face, and her Google mouth. She pulled up at Maura's house, she saw a postman at the door. She said Maura sign off for a package. "God her smile." Jane thought out loud. The door closed and Jane got out of the car. She slowly walked up the pathway to the door. She thought of every moment she spends with Maura and how they were precious to her. From when she spent the night at Maura's after when they found out Hoyt was a part of their case to when she fought with Maura over pointless shit after she shot Paddy Doyle. She finally reached the door, she calmed herself down and smiled. She rang the doorbell a couple of times. The door opened and Maura's honey curls bounced around her face. She smiled at her hazel eyes and how they sparkled. Maura stood there for the longest is what it seem like. She finally asked Maura, "Hey Maur' you going to let me in?" "Yeah, sorry. Come in." Maura moved out of the way and Jane walked to the kitchen taking off her jacket. "Jane…" Maura called out. She turned around immediately to see what she wanted. She answered with a simple "Yes?" "Soo… What do you want to watch?" Maura questioned her. "I don't know, just flip through channels I guess," Jane answered. She sat on the couch and flipped through a few channels in the silence. It had been a slow week for her but for Maura it hadn't with her kidney transplant surgery coming up. They couldn't agree silently on what to watch.

They had finally chosen NCIS, a crime show. The show was pretty accurate, so they decided to watch more of it. A marathon was running so they kept watching it until 4 in the morning. Jane thought of how she loved these moments, these bliss moments of comfort before something else got screwed up. She watched the TV for a few minutes before moving her hand really fast to squeeze Maura's hand when Agent Kate got shot. "Why the hell did I do that? Now Maur' really feels awkward." She thought. Maura started crying and she shook whenever she did cry. She put her arm around Maura, hoping, it would comfort her. It seemed to because Maura stopped and calmed down. Maura's warmth also made her wonderfully excited inside. Their bodies were so close together it was unbelievable. Maura and her had turned their faces to each other at the same. In the silence, they only heard each other breaths. She looked into Maura's beautiful sparkling hazel eyes. Maura's eyes were practically begging her to kiss Maura.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Maura**_

She stared into Jane's beautiful eyes and thought how she wanted to kiss her so badly. "Why can't I do it? Why?" she thought. She breathed heavily and her heart was fixing to beat right out of her designer clothes. Her brain was going into emotion and love overload and her thoughts were everywhere. They sat there for seemed like an eternity and Maura started to move her hand to touch Jane's face. "What the hell are you doing Maura?" She yelled at herself silently. Jane jumped and ran to her jacket and she turned to Maura and said "I'm sorry. I have to go. I have… stuff." Bass walked up behind Jane and Jane didn't see Bass at all. Jane turned to run to the door and when she turned she tripped over Bass. "SHIT!" Jane let slip out as she face planted the expensive tile floor. Jane groaned in pain as Bass walked away acting all innocent. Maura jumped up and ran over to Jane and asked "Oh My Gosh. Are you okay? Is anything broken at all? Or dislocated? Or," as she went into Doctor Mode. Jane turned over and sat up holding her nose. She moved Jane's hand away from her nose, as soon as Maura moved her hand to fix the broken nose Jane hopped up and ran out the door. She watched Jane run down the pathway and get into her car and drive away. "What did I do? She must not like me or have any feelings at all for me. She hates me now," as she sobbed out loud. She stood sobbing and walked into her bedroom and lay down onto her bed. She crawled under the covers and never wanted to come out again. Her heart was broken in every way possible she couldn't figure it out. She replayed what happened in her head over and over. She finally just said out loud, "take me now. I don't deserve anything much less Jane."

A week later, she hasn't eaten, hasn't even taken off her 6 day old makeup, hasn't changed into other clothes, and just stayed under the covers of her bed. The phone rang multiple times and she finally answered once and said she was taking her vacation days. Bass would walk to the bed and just stay there for hours. The doorbell finally rang and it kept ringing and she took all her energy and got up and out of bed and walked to the door. She opened the door to see a concerned Frost. "Wow. What happened to you? Did your mother die or something?" Frost asked. "Just leave." She said as she closed the door. Stopping the door from closing and walking in "No, you're going to tell what the fuck happened and I'll try to help." "Nothing is going to help this," she said crying for the what seemed the hundredth time that day. Frost put his arm around Maura's shoulder and led her to the couch. "Now talk." He ordered. Maura hesitated but she told him everything that happened.

"Wow. I was wondering why the both of you had taken vacation days." Frost mentioned. She sniffled and made her cute little confused face "Why would she take vacation days just because of something I did?" "First you're taking this way too far. All you did was try to fix her nose and make a move on her. No one can blame you for that." "Yeah she can blame me for being stupid and loving her when she doesn't love me back." "Yeah. You are being stupid because.." Frost hesitated. "Just tell what the fuck she said" Maura cussed at Frost. Shocked he finally answered, "Because she's madly in love with you too."

_**Jane**_

She stared into Maura's big giant eyes and blinked only once. She felt her heart beating like a bass drum and wanted to hold Maura's hand during all of this. All of her muscles were paralyzed and she couldn't do anything at all. "Just fucking kiss her already. Just do it." She thought as she tried to move. She felt Maura's hand move toward her face and she, without any control over her body, jumped up and ran over to the chair where her jacket sat on. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I have… stuff," she said as she was on the verge of crying for jumping up and running away. She turned around and tripped over the ninja turtle. "SHIT!" She let slip out accidently because she tried not to cuss around Maura. She face planted the expensive tile floor. She felt her nose move out of place and break and she did not like the pain she was feeling right now. Emotionally and Physically. She heard Maura jump up and run over in her doctor mode. "Oh My Gosh. Are you okay? Is anything broken at all? Or dislocated? Or," she asked as she spoke at the speed of an Olympic runner. She turned over in terrible pain and her hand holding her nose, groaning. She felt Maura move her hand out of the way to fix it. She felt butterflies in her stomach as Maura's hand touched hers. She liked how Maura's skin was silky soft and she smelled of lavender all the time. Maura's hand moved to her nose to fix it and she just jumped up scared of what would happen if they were to kiss or anything. She ran out the door and started crying as she ran down the pathway thinking of what just happened and the first time that Maura fixed her nose. She remembered how tender Maura was to her face as she touched her chin. She remembered how that was when she fell in love with her. She got into the car angrily and drove all the way home to her apartment. As she pulled up to the apartment complex, she screamed out in anger over what she just did. She had a chance and it seemed Maura was going to make a move but she just HAD to fucking freak out and leave Maura there. She started crying over everything she just did and finally got out of the car and went inside. She opened the door to see Jo Friday and she just collapsed onto her couch. She just had to do a typical Jane move and freak out.

She called in to take her vacation days she never actually used them so she decided she would take them to think about what she had done. She sat watching shows she didn't understand and every time NCIS came on she automatically turned it off. She picked up her phone pondering if she would call Maura and apologize for what she had done but she felt she would just ruin it even more. She just sat in silence for most of the time. She would notice Jo Friday sometimes and feed her. She was withdrawn from the world the whole time. She did not call anyone, she drank beer only, she ran out of food after eating everything she had, and she laid on her couch when she wasn't hunched over her counter drinking.

This all ended when she heard a knock at her door. She was on her couch and she even almost yelled "GO THE FUCK AWAY." She finally took her remaining energy to go to the door and opened the door to see Ma. "Oh My Gosh, Jane Clementine Rizzoli what happened?" Ma said with concern. Jane bit her lip to resist the urge to cry but that wouldn't stop she finally just started crying. Ma wrapped her arms around Jane and brought her over to the couch and rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. "Now just tell me what happened. That way you can let it all out." Ma advised her. "I will, Ma. But I'm not sure how you'll react since we have never talked about this before," she told her, then went to tell the long story from the time she met Maura to when she fell in with Maura to what happened that night with Maura. Ma pulled her into a hug even though she knew she hated physical contact but she needed it right then and Ma knew that. They sat there for a while when Ma finally said, "I love you and who you love has no effect on me. But when your heart is broken has big effect on me. So I will help you." She was usually bugged by her Ma but today she enjoyed Ma's company today. "Thanks, Ma. I really needed that," she said as she stood up to grab a beer. Ma ran over grab the beer from her and said, "and we're starting with the beer."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for the hiatus I put you guys on. It's really short because I don't know what to write because I have writer's block. So please enjoy.**

* * *

**_Maura_**

She jumped off the couch, grabbed her keys off the counter, ran outside, hopped into her car and took off. She rarely ever went over the speed limit but she did this one time for the woman she loved. She was lucky and got mostly green lights all the way to Rizzoli's apartment. She finally reached the complex and parked her car. She jumped out and ran up to the door, but then realized she doesn't know what to do.

"Crap. I don't know. Am I going to talk to her, or just have sex with her. No no. That's too fast. I know I love her and that's what I need to tell her."

She walked up 4 flights of stairs and got to Jane's apartment. It was small on the inside but she loved it because it was who Jane was. Messy, un organized, wasn't done by a interior decorator, and smelled of popcorn and beer. She finally worked up "the nerve" to go and knock on the door. She chuckled at the thought of "the nerve."

"Yesssss Ma I will get it!" She heard Jane yell to Angela.

Jane opened the door to a Maura with smeared makeup and dirty hair. But she smiled at Jane's face.

"Hey can we talk."

"Maaaa, you need to leave," Jane requested of her mother.

"Why- OHHHHH. I shall leave. I will see you later Maura, or maybe I won't-" as Angela grabbed her purse and keys.

"MA. LEAVE."

"okay." responded Angela as she left and closed the door slowly.

She sat down on the popcorn filled couch and that reeked of beer.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Jane asked.

"Well."

**_Jane_**

"Ma I know I love Maura. She's beautiful and just so smart. I'm surprised you're not in love with her."

"I am. Like she is my daughter. Daughter-in-law would work too."

"Ma!" as she stood up to put her dirty dishes in the sink.

"I just want you to know that I still love you and I love Maura too. And whatever happens. It will be okay. Because you guys are meant for one another."

"I know. But Ma that's super cheesy though." as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"It is but it's true." Ma walked over to Jane and gave her a super big hug from behind.

"MA! NO! STOP!" as she tried to wriggle free.

There was a sudden knock on the door when she finally got out of the Ma headlock that she calls a hug.

"Are you going to get that?" Ma asked her.

"Yesssss Ma I will get it!" She yelled to her mom in the kitchen.

Jane opened the door to a Maura with smeared makeup and dirty hair. But she still had that magic smile that just lit up everyone's day.

"Hey can we talk." Maura said snapping her out of the daze.

"Maaaa, you need to leave," She requested of her mother.

"Why- OHHHHH. I shall leave. I will see you later Maura, or maybe I won't-" as Angela grabbed her purse and keys.

"MA. LEAVE."

"okay." responded Angela as she left and closed the door slowly.

Maura sat on the couch trying to avoid the popcorn that was everywhere.

"So what do we need to talk about?" She asked.

"Well." Maura breathed.

* * *

**Review and follow! I am a review whore. And a follow whore.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey it's here. I really like how this went insane when I posted a new chapter. For those who stuck with me. I love you. Enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Both**_

"I love you," Maura muttered.

"What?" Jane asked because she couldn't hear her.

"I. LOVE. YOU." Maura emaphized each word.

Jane scooched closer to Maura to where their knees where touching and she took Maura's hands in hers. She stared into Maura's hazel eyes and breathed as slowly as she could.

"I love you, too. I love you oh so much." Jane finally responded.

Maura moved her hands up to Jane's face and cupped Jane's right cheek in her left hand. She rubbed her thumb in tiny circles on Jane's cheek and felt Jane's cheeks rise up. They both leaned in closer and closer. Finally Jane put her hands on Maura's neck and brought her face close enough to where she could feel her warm breath on her lips.

"I want you to-" Jane tried to get out.

She was slienced by a pair of lips that softly sucked on Jane's bottom lip. Jane was shocked by the fact the kiss was sudden and eager, but it was meaningful and soft at the same time. She closed her eyes and when she did the kiss ended.

"I want you to be mine, and no one else's. I want you to be with me at all times, to hold my hand, tell me i'm gorgeous without makeup or designer clothes on-"

"but you are gorgeous. You're absoutelty beautiful at all times but even more gorgeous with out all of that because its the raw Maura that no one else ever sees." Jane responded as she rubbed the back of Maura's neck.

All of a sudden Maura got up and moved onto Jane's lap.

"Jane, Will you go out with me to someplace next week? Your choice." Maura proposed to Jane.

Jane moved her arms to around Maura's waist. "Yes, I will. I already have an idea for where we will go."

"Okay, but not The Dirty Robber please. All you seem to do there now is complain about me eating the lavender."

"It's weird! You have to stop eating their plants. And no it will not be The Dirty Robber."

Maura giggled and kissed Jane's lips and Jane brought the kiss into a dtimulated one. She ran her tounge against Maura's top lip and tangled her fingers into Maura's golden locks.

"Hey, hey, hey, this is for after the date you take me on. Right now we can cuddle and watch all the doctomentaries I missed from when I was crying over you."

"Okay then." Jane responded as she lightly pushed Maura off her lap and next to her.

Jane laid down on the couch and grabbed a blanket off the couch and patted the area next to her.

"Come here."

Maura laid down next to Jane and pressed up against her. Jane draped the blanket across the two of them and laid her arm across Maura's stomach.

"You have no idea how long i've waited to do this." Jane huskly said.

Maura moved her hand to touch Jane's and she intertwined them to felt the warmth of her hands. She always enjoyed holding Jane's hands, but now it was more than just friends. It was real. And she enjoyed that contact because she never got it when she was growing up.

"No be quiet the Nature channel is on."

"Whatever," Jane laughed as she felt Maura breathe in and out.

She could stay here forever.

* * *

**Please review and favorite and follow and all of that. I'm a whore when it comes to that stuff. I love you guys.**

**And the date should be out within a couple chapters.**


End file.
